warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Karyote
'(Note: This is a work of fiction. I claim no ownership to Warriors, other copyright stuff ;3)' Chapter 1 It was a clear, quiet day ''in Shadowclan. The deputy, Smallmouth, was on patrol with some warriors, while the leader, Hazelstar, was working on some new battle tactics he had come up with. Then, a painful ''rrrrrrroooowww shattered the early morning peace. The medicine cat, Batwing, raced towards the nursery. A she-cat named Willowtooth was inside, grunting and wheezing. Batwing stared hard at the queen, and thought; Everyone thinks these are Voletail's kits, but they aren't. They're mine. ''Batwing took out some borage leaves, and gave a stick to Willowtooth so she could use it as a stress releiver. One of the other expecting queens, Cherrysun, was covering her ears. "If this is what childbirth sounds like, I'm sure not looking forward to it!" Batwing let out a purr of amusement, and looked back at Willowtooth. She looked up at him, her face a mix of pain and sadness. "I...I love you. I always did. I'm sorry I put this horrible burden on you. Not being able to play with your kits, just so that nobody will know you're the father. I'm sorry." Willowtooth buried her face in her paws, and suddenly, her belly rippled, and a little bundle fell out. Batwing instantly put the little kit next to its mother's belly. Willowtooth looked solemnly at the kit, and smiled. "I'm not sorry you had this kit, Willowtooth. I still love you with all of my heart." He bent down and licked her cheek and walked out of the nursery. Willowtooth looked at the fuzzy lump of fur at her belly; a small she-kit with jet black fur and gray-blue spots, and huge oval-shaped green eyes. Willowtooth thought for a moment, and smiled. "I have the perfect name. I will call you.......Brinekit." Willowtooth nuzzled her kit, purring loudly. The kit squeaked, but didn't fight back. Voletail came in a little later, and stared at the kit. He snorted. "It doesn't look like me. Is it even a boy?" "No..Its a girl.." "What!? I wanted a boy who looked exactly like me, and who had a personality exactly like mine! You useless queen. If you ask me, all queens are worthless, and should be banished. I never even wanted to be your mate. Why did I accept?" With that, Voletail turned and stormed out of the nursery, his face twisted with rage. After he left, Tigerfoot, a white tom with brown tabby legs, popped his head inside. "What's up with Voletooth? He looks like a badger that just ate fox dung!" "Its nothing, Tigerfoot. Did you need something?" "Oh, no. I just wanted to see the little guy. Or girl." "Its a girl. Her name is Brinekit." "Oooh! Pretty! I love that name!" Willowtooth smiled, and placed her head on her paws. "I'm going to sleep." "Ok. I'll go so you can sleep in peace." Tigerfoot then trotted out of the nursery. Willowtooth purred, and fell asleep. Meanwhile, right outside the camp, a young gray tom with black splotches, orange eyes and a collar that had a pendant with the name "Karyote" on it, was watching the cats mill about. "What strange rituals these cats have. Why not live with a twoleg? Although, it does seem that these cats care alot about each other, much more than a twoleg would. Maybe they would care about me, too." Karyote watched a little longer, and then slunk back into the darkness. Chapter 2 ''Willowtooth quietly grromed herself ''while Brinekit battered at her swishing tail. The little kit squealed in joy as her mother's tail swished back and forth. Willowtooth glanced at Brinekit, and brought her tail up high and dangled it over the kit, who happily battered at it with her paws. While Brinekit played with her mother's tail, a yowl of alarm caught Willowtooth's attention. She got up and took her tail with her, much to Brinekit's protest. Poking her head out of the nursery, Willowtooth saw two warriors, Crowscratch and Juniperpelt, flanking a small cat with a collar. The cat looked like it was only about 3 or 4 moons old, and still had kit fur. Willowtooth left the nursery and padded up to Crowscratch. "Who's this?" "Its a mangy kittypet. We found him sitting on our side of the border, just yowling like there was no tomorrow, and we captured him. He seemed happy that we did." "Huh. Interesting." Willowtooth looked at the young cat's collar; a shiny pendant with the name "Karyote" dangled from it. "Is your name Karyote?" The kittypet looked up, and slowly nodded. Just then, Brinekit scampered up to Willowtooth, and stared at Karyote. "Mom, who's that? Is he a new playmate? He looks fun!" Brinekit was about to pounce on Karyote, but Willowtooth stopped her. "My love, this is not a new playmate. The warriors found him on our territory. He's a kittypet." Brinekit took another look at Karyote, who smiled nervously. "Awww....I was hoping he'd be my new playmate." After that, Hazelstar spoke up. "Karyote, did you have a reason for wanting to be captured?" "...Y-yes..I wanted to join your clan....If that's alright with you." Hazelstar though for a moment, and finally looked at Karyote. "You may join the clan. How old are you?" "About 4 moons." "Then you will stay in the nursery until you're 6 moons of age. From this moment on, you shall be known as-" "-Uh, is it alright if I keep my name?" "...If you want, then yes." Karyote dipped his head, and trotted into the nursery. Brinekit squealed in delight, and rammed into Karyote, full of happiness. "Yay! I have a new playmate! I bet we'll be best friends!" "Uh, yeah...best friends.." Karyote looked away. He started thinking to himself, ''This she-kit wants to be my friend, but what if I want to be more than her friend? ''Chapter 3'' Karyote stretched, arching his back, sheathing and unsheathing his small claws. Brinekit waited impatiently for him. "Why are you so slow? A fox full of cubs is faster than you!" Brinekit was harsh, but there was a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. Karyote smiled, and got up. "Ok. What do you want to do?" "How about we-" Karyote was cut off by a terrified yowl. The two kits rushed outside, and saw a cat laying limp at the entrance to camp. At first, Brinekit didn't recognize the cat, but then, her gaze filled with horror. It was Willowtooth. The queen had a large gash in her neck and stomach, and her eyes, which had once been a warm, soft blue, were now cold and dead. Brinekit's eyes filled with tears, and she broke down at her mother's side. Karyote felt the most sympathy for her than he had for any other cat. Suddenly, his body filled with a burning desire to kill the wretched creature who did this. Karyote didn't realise it, but he was quivering with rage. Crowscratch looked at him. "You ok, kittypet?" "Oh..uh..yeah." Karyote settled down next to Brinekit, and licked her ear. "Your mother is gone, but I'll still protect you. I'll take care of you. I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you." Brinekit sniffed, and smiled at Karyote. She then looked back at her mother's body, her eyes full of sorrow and dread. Karyote looked over at Crowscratch. "How did this happen?" "Well, Willowtooth said she was taking a walk to stretch her legs, and when she didn't return for a while, I went to look for her. After a while, I found her dead, near a fox den. I assume the fox killed her, just for the fun of it." Karyote growled. He sook a silent vow to find the fox and kill it, to avenge Willowtooth's death. He silently stalked away, and dissappeared inside the nursery. "From this day on, until you recceive your warrior name, you shall be known as Brinepaw. Your mentor will be Tigerfoot. I hope he passes down all he knows to you." Hazelstar called up Tigerfoot. "Tigerfoot, you're ready to take on an apprentice. You had recceived excellent training from Smallmouth, and you've shown yourself to be strong and brave. You'll be the mentor of Brinepaw, and I expect you to pass on all your knowledge to her." Tigerfoot touched noses with Brinepaw, and everyone called out her new name. "Brinepaw! Brinepaw! Brinepaw!" Karyote, who had been made an apprentice a moon ago, bounded up to her. "We get to train together now! This will be great!" The two apprentices smiled, and bounded off to the apprentices' den to chat about what they would do tomorrow. Chapter 4 ''It had been 7 moons since ''Brinepaw and Karyote became apprentices. The two friends ate together, trained together, in fact, they did ''everything ''together. The two friends had alot of fun during their 7 moons as apprentices. Only 3 moons into training, Karyote lost his collar due to a branch. A little while later, the two went with a patrol to drive off some Thunderclan trespassers. Those softhearted geese ran off with their tails between their legs! But today was the most important; their warrior assessments. The two excited apprentices followed their mentors into the pines, and stopped at one of the larger pine trees. The two mentors began explaining their assessment; they would go hunting, being watched by their mentors. If they successfully caught anything, they would become warriors. The assessment began, and the two friends went to their designated hunting areas. Brinepaw instantly noticed a small frog, and crouched. She wiggled her haunches, and sprang at the frog, trapping it in her paws and sinking in her hooked claws before it could slide out. She killed her prey and buried it for later, and then went to search for more. Karyote searched everywhere for prey, until her heard rustling; a plump blackbird had strayed from Thunderclan into Shadowclan, and made an easy kill. Karyote tensed, and prepared to leap. Then, with all his might, he pushed off the ground and caught the bird on the wing, giving it a death blow. Happily, Karyote buried his catch and went to look for more. When sunrise was approaching, the apprentices returned with their prey; Brinepaw had a frog, a lizard, and a plump, juicy mouse. Karyote had a blackbird, a garter snake, and a scrawny vole. Their mentors congatuated them, and they brought home the fresh kill to feed to the elders and queens. After sharing tounges, Karyote and Brinepaw each found a frog and began to eat. They chatted about their assessments, and what eluded their grasps. The call of Hazelstar brought them over to the tall tree from where he made his announcements. The two apprentices sat together proudly, their tails erect. Hazelstar said the usual, and called up the two friends. He made Karyote a warrior, and named Brinepaw Brineclaw. "You will sit vigil tonight. Your vigil begins at sunset." Hazelstar returned to his den, and the other cats congratulated the two new warriors. When sunset arrived, the two new warriors sat vigil, never talking or moving. At daybreak, a warrior arrived to releive them of their duties. Brineclaw and Karyote wearily made their way back to the warrior's den, and fell asleep in their brand new nests. Chapter 5 ''Karyote and Brineclaw had ''become closer and closer friends. Everyday, cats in the clan would playfully tease them, saying things like, "When are the kits due?" and "Can I be your kit's mentor?" The two friends didn't mind the comments, though, mainly because they were considering having kits anyway. One day, while Karyote and Brineclaw were sharing a plump frog, Karyote looked nervously at Brineclaw. "Um..Brineclaw?" "Yeah?" "Do you like me?" "Of course I do." "Do you like me, or do you like like me?" "..I like like you." Brineclaw purred and licked Karyote's cheek. He smiled, and the two finished their meal, their pelts brushing.(I will finish this chapter. no worries ^^)